I Love You
by MessOfADreamer4
Summary: AU Takes place after the finale, Robin makes his choice, for better or worse. OutlawQueen Oneshot


**I had to write this after the tragic events in the finale. This is to cure my breaking shipper heart. I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own these characters, if I did Robin and Regina would be married. Period.**

* * *

Robin walked up the snowy street stopping in front of the largest house on the block. He knew Marian would flip out if she found he was here but for some reason he couldn't explain he felt his heart become whole as he approached the mansion, like he belonged there. Ever since Marian had returned he felt horrible for leaving Regina but he was an honorable man and he had to give his family a chance. Marian was his wife after all and his child's mother, he couldn't abandon her a second time. However, it didn't feel right. Roland kept asking about Regina, he wanted to see her and sometimes Robin thought he saw her more as a mother than Marian. It was when he was watching Roland and Marian playing in the forest the other day that it hit him. Roland had been showing her a video game Henry had given him, he was smiling at his mother, but Robin could tell it was his guarded one. Roland always had a good instinct; something he must've inherited from himself and wasn't opening up to his mother. He remembered when Roland had first met Regina he was all over her in a matter of seconds. Regina, it was all coming back to her. She was the one that completed their family, not Marian. Marian was his past but Regina was his future. That's why he found himself outside of her mansion on the rather odd snowy day in May. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door praying that she would answer. He'd heard from Henry that she hadn't left her house since Marian returned and only was talking to Snow White. He heard the clicking of her heels as she approached the door and unlocked it but almost closed it just as fast when she saw him. Thankfully he had fast reflexes and caught the door before she slammed it in his face.

"Regina, wait" he pleaded

"What do you want, thief" she retorted.

The use of the thief moniker stung, he couldn't lie but he could tell she'd spat it out on the spot, that she was really hurting underneath. Her red eyes and puffy cheeks gave that much away.

"Can we talk?"

"What's there to say? You chose Marian, not me what's done is done" she replied, sniffling.

"No, it's not. That's why I'm here, at your door in the middle of this godforsaken snowstorm. I had to the honorable thing, for Roland but since Marian's return all I've wanted is you. All I can think about is you, is us. Whenever I see Roland with Marian I think about how much happier he would be with you, how I would be happier with you. Regina, you complete our family, you complete me. I love _you_ Regina," He took a breath at the end of his rant, watching as Regina's features changed, praying that he had gotten through to her. She had tears in her eyes now and was the most vulnerable he had ever seen and he wondered what was going on inside her mind.

She felt her body relax and the tears in her eyes; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. For the first time in her life someone had actually picked her, he chose her. Even though his first love was alive and well, he still wanted her. She wanted to be mad at him still for causing her all this pain, but she just couldn't. How in the world did she get this man to love her? She'd never know, but now she was pretty sure she was smiling for somehow she found a way to love the outlaw standing before her even more than she thought possible.

"Regina?" a smile slowly spread along his face, in tune with hers. "Say something?"

She tried to speak but to no avail so she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled his mouth to hers. The kiss was slow and intricate unlike the others they had shared. She poured all of her love into it, wanting him to know exactly how she felt. Her hands travelled to his neck, combing through his caramel locks as he cupped her cheek, stroking her raven hair as the other pulled her closer to him resting his hand on her waste. Their foreheads touched once they had to part for air and she looked him in the eyes, four words finally rolling off her tongue.

"I love you too,"


End file.
